League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/WATERDUDE
Greetings, My name is WaterDude and I would like to apply for the Moderator position. I normally would not dare to ask for this because I believed our team had enough people to help out. But lately, there had been more vicious attacks to the wiki and so I would like to offer my service. I’m almost on the wiki every day of the week and on long hours. I, maybe, away at times, but I often check back when I’m not busy. Usually with chats on, I’m able to converse with other users. And users can come to alert for me for help. I want to help and with this I can. If I’m not accepted, please give me ways to prove my worthiness for this position. Believe me; I won’t abuse the power that this would grant me. And I’ll hope you’ll accept me. Moderator rights and what I can do with it: * Block a user or IP address from editing the wiki. ** Block is one of the most important tools for a Moderator. With this I’ll be able to block out user that would violate or who would cause harm to the wikia when normally I couldn’t. I’ll promise to use my best judgment on when to ban or when to give a warning. I’ll also make sure to justify how long the person should be ban and will not abuse this power. * Edit pages which are otherwise protected from editing. **Would be nice to have because sometimes I want to, but the page is usually protected from allowing me to do anything. * Delete offensive comments or pages, assuming that they violate the League of Legends Wiki's policies. **With Rap here, he had garnered many comments made from patrolling the comments section. This inspired me to check it out and I noticed many offensives posts that go on there. For the past few weeks I’ve been doing what I can see what I can do and any problem I find I would post in the admin noticeboards. But if I have this ability, I would be able to stop this more efficiently. * Move files, and not create a redirect when moving any files or pages. **I would love to have this ability. Whenever a file is misnamed or a placeholder, I want to make it up to date or correct it. I’ll be able to help user who use it to post their personal files because we know how often they name them correctly. xP * Not be affected by rate limits on page moves, account creations and file uploads. **Not sure if I’ve been affected at all, but if it helps me from uploading multiple of champion audios, that would be very, very helpful. In conclusion, my reasons on being a Moderator is short, but simple. I want to help make this an excellent wiki and with this position, I can do so. Support # I always see him making really great edits, never a mistake and always watching for vandals. Could use him as a Mod! Kaji Zodokai 21:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) # Dysrhythmia 22:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) # Great editor have had first hand experience working with him one of the most helpful people you can hope to have 22:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) # Deserves to be Moderator after seeing all the work this wonderful editor has done (Champion Sounds, for example) 23:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) # 23:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) # Took lots of initiative on the Champion Sounds thing, could use the rights for administrative tasks/whatnot. 00:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) # My only question is, "Why not?" ;) 01:30, 12/1/2011 # 03:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) # Active, helpful, friendly and has done lots for the wiki so far. Kitty (^_~) 05:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) # This Water shall become a River :) Wish you the best , It's yes , You deserve It. Darcheny 08:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) # : All in good times :) [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 11:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments * There are soo many RfP in the gap between November and December :P [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 12:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *Was going to close this, but it's only been open for a day O_o 00:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) **I think that any RfP that has 10-0-0 on day one has an obvious consensus. Not to mention that anyone who is active would have voted by now. 00:48, 12/2/2011 Closing Statement * -doubled the requisites, we bc's should be more aware of these things. 08:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests